Conventionally, a vehicle speed limiting system has been known that limits an engine output so that the speed of a vehicle should not exceed a preset maximum speed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle speed limiting system. The vehicle speed limiting system is configured to limit an injection amount of a fuel injection system when the speed of a vehicle is about to reach a preset maximum speed. The vehicle speed limiting system thereby limits an engine output to prevent the speed of the vehicle from exceeding the maximum speed.